In an information recording medium, such as a DVD-ROM (DVD-Read Only Memory), a DVD-R (DVD-Recordable), and a BD-ROM (Blu-ray Disc-ROM), for example, as described in patent documents 1 and 2, etc., there is also developed an information recording medium, such as an optical disc, of a multilayer type or dual layer type, in which a plurality of recording layers are laminated or stacked on the same substrate. Then, if recording is performed with respect to a DVD-R of the dual layer type, i.e., of a two-layer type, out of the two-layer type optical disc, an information recording apparatus, such as a DVD recorder, focuses laser light for recording on a recording layer located on the front (i.e. on the closer side to an optical pickup) viewed from a laser light irradiation side (hereinafter referred to as an “L0 layer”, as occasion demands), to thereby record information into the L0 layer in a heat change recording method (in other words, an irreversible change recording method). Moreover, it focuses the laser light for recording on a recording layer located on the rear (i.e. on the farther side to the optical pickup) viewed from the laser light irradiation side (hereinafter referred to as an “L1 layer”, as occasion demands), through the L0 layer, to thereby record information into the L1 layer in the heat change recording method.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2000-311346    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2001-23237